


It's Almost Halloween

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy!Wade, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: It's almost Halloween, and Peter's really excited





	It's Almost Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is gna be the beginning of a multi-work series!! i just wanted to spend more time on halloween things, bc like w this there's multiple aspects of it. title is from it's almost halloween by panic! at the disco!

"Daddy! Guess what day today is! It's October 5!" Peter's on his knees and bouncing excitedly on the bed. 

"Yeah, October 5th," Wade says, yawning. 

"Yeah, October 5! That means it's almost Halloween! Do you know what I'm gonna be? I'm gonna be a spider spy! It even _rhymes_ , Daddy!" He's eagerly leaning down and peering at Wade's face with a gigantic grin on his own. 

"I don't think that's quiiiite a rhyme, but it's close enough." 

"Yeah! And we need to buy candies! For people to come visit us!" 

"Oh. Sorry Baby Boy, but people aren't really gonna visit us. It's a college. They're gonna have parties." 

"Oh. . . . Theeeen we'll just go somewhere else to get and give candies!"

"You know what we can do _right now_ , little bug?"

"What, Daddy?!"

"Go back to sleep." He gathers Peter back into his arms and pull the blankets back over them. 

"No, Daddy," Peter moans. "You're so boring! Don't wanna!" He's straining against Wade's grip, and eventually gives up, sulking. 

"C'mon, sweetpea. Please? Daddy's so tired and he just wants to sleep a while longer. Daddy sleeps best when you're with him. Just a _little_ longer." 

"Fine," Peter grumbles in response. "But only for you to sleep. And only for just a little longer." Turning around so he's facing Wade's chest, head nestled under Wade's chin, he starts slowly tracing the burns on Wade's skin. 

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that you are really pretty? Like _really_ pretty? I really like these. You know you're really special too? I _never_ seen anyone has these too. Maybe you have magic. I think you do," Peter says softly. Wade has no idea how to respond to that, so he just hugs Peter tightly. "Good night Daddy. See you soon." 

Peter ends up falling asleep, but he also does make good on his words to see Wade soon. He's up an hour later, at 7:00 a.m., with the same amount of energy as before. 

"Daddy! It's been a little longer! Time to wake up! Time to wake up! I think that maybe for Halloween you can be a superhero! You can even make up your own! And then we can matchy-matchy! Because I'll be Spider-Spy and you be whatever you be and we work together! And then we make our clothes!" He's bouncing excitedly on his knees on the bed again, and decides to bounce on Wade once as well. He lays down so his body's draped over Wade's, peeking at Wade's face and poking his cheeks repeatedly. 

"O- _kay_ , baby," Wade says with a groan. "I'm up, I'm up." 

"Yay! Daddy's finally up!" Peter clambers off Wade and rushes to the door. "Come on, Daddy! I'm so hungry! It's time to eat, time to eat!" When Wade sits up, Peter rushes over to him and grabs his hand, tugging Wade along on his journey to the kitchen. He plants himself on one of the chairs at the table, kicking his feet. 

"Baby, do you want cereal? Or pancakes?" 

"I want cereal! Fast fast fast!" Peter thumps the table each time he utters the word "fast". So Wade goes to make Peter a bowl of cereal. Peter wolfs it down as Wade makes his own bowl of cereal, and in almost no time, Peter's done and pushing his chair back and going to put his bowl in the sink. Before he can leave the kitchen however, Wade's gently tugging on the neck of his shirt. 

"Whoaa, slow down there bucko," Wade says, taking Peter's hand and turning him around so he faces Wade. Peter giggles at the word "bucko". "Where you goin', buddy? What's got you in such a hurry?" 

"Nothin' Daddy," Peter informs Wade innocently. "I just hungry. I just eat fast because I hungry." 

"Oookay," Wade responds skeptically. "Well, go brush your teeth and go potty and remember, _no running and stuff like that_ until I say so."

"Yes Daddy," Peter trills, trying not to rush on his way to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth like Daddy said and then goes potty and then washes his hands and goes to the bedroom, where his toys are. He whispers conspiratorially to the stuffies present and then sends them off on their first mission. They go to their various posts in and around the kitchen and observe their target. 

The target is still at the table, taking time eating the bowl of cereal. Peter shushes his stuffies and stifles his own giggles. The target has not seemed to pick up on anything unfolding. Peter crouches up behind the target. The target is humming some song and munching cereal, unaware. Waiting 'til the target is done, Peter strikes, attacking the target's sides with his hands. The target shrieks and attempts to grab Peter. Peter playfully darts away. The target turns around and points at Peter, successfully identifying Peter as the culprit. 

"Aha! It was _you_ , wasn't it?" 

"No, Daddy," Peter insists, shaking his head. "It's spiders. I see spiders do it. They do it like this." He starts tapping his fingers on Wade's arm, going through the same, delicate motions as before. 

"Huh, you're really good at doing that. In fact, it feels _just_ like the spiders you saw."

"Yeah, because I Spider-Spy," Peter declares proudly, puffing his chest out. "They my friends." 

"Okay. Well then, make sure you tell them to give me space, okay? No buggies in my bubble except you." Wade gets up to put his bowl and spoon in the sink, and then walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth, pausing when he sees one of Peter's otters. 

"Hey, Peter?" Wade turns to face Peter, who's evading his eyes and attempting to keep from smiling.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"What's Fred doing here?"

"We . . . were playing here! He go over here because he . . . bungee jumping! He Spider-Spy's friend. He has webs too!" 

"Oh! Do _you_ have webs too, Spider-spy?" 

"Yes I do! I go like this!" Peter demonstrates it, pressing his middle two fingers to his palm, flicking his wrist, and making sound effects. "And they go out like this!" He uses his right pointer finger to simulate the webs. "Like this!" Wade smiles warmly. 

"Yeah? Why do you have webs? Are you part-spider?" 

"I got bit by a spider! And it gave me powers! And now I can stick to things and I can crawl on the ceiling and the walls and but my webs are not mine. I just really super smart and I make my own webs and I a scientist and a spy too! So I _really_ super smart. How 'bout you? Wha' 'bout you, Daddy? Wha' you do?" 

"I don't know, Baby. How about _you_ think about what I do? I think you're better at this than me."

"Really?" Peter's eyes widen. 

"Yeah! Go in the bedroom, alright? And gather all your stuffies so you guys can work together. I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Wade finally heads off to the bathroom while Peter gathers up his stuffies. He can barely see past the mountain of stuffies in his arms and he giggles. The stuffies all get dumped on the bed, then rearranged so they're forming a half circle around Peter. They try to think about what Wade can be together.

When Wade's done, he heads into the bedroom. Peter jumps off the bed and onto Wade's back.

"Daddy, I in your bubble. I wanna go shopping. I wanna make clothes. I ready."

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?! Okay?!"

"Yep. But we need to change first. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy! I big boy! I change by myself!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i'll post next; i just post when i can. but yeah, this is a fic i'm really invested in, honestly!  
> struggles of writing this: slipping into a little mindset more often (and at school! i ask those weird ques of mine, and i kept saying bawoon today instd of balloon hehe, and like u know, typical little things), not! hving! someone w whom i'm in a cgl relationship. i live for the hyping me up and being proud of me and them compliments and someone i care abt caring abt me and someone tht will entertain me and stuff, yknow??


End file.
